


Taped Performance

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Shower Sex, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Avon argued constantly. What would happen if for once they were forced to stay silent? Would they perhaps meet on more amicable terms?</p><p>Nah, they'd just have sex in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taped Performance

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"No!" Cally stopped Vila from ripping the tape off Blake's mouth. "That's molecular-bonding tape, Vila!"

Vila drew back hastily, and began unlocking the chain fastening Blake's right wrist to Avon's left through a loop welded to the wall. "How was I to know?" He patted Blake on the shoulder. "It must have been terrible, being chained to Avon all this time. We came as fast as we could."

Avon rolled his eyes at Vila.

"Yes, I'll get to you next, Avon."

Cally looked back from her position at the cell door. "Hurry, Vila." There was a sound of running boots.

Vila started working on the lock, but for once fear didn't make him fast enough to suit Avon, who grabbed a teleport bracelet and put it on, making threatening eye contact with him. 

"All right, all right! I can get it off on the ship later." Vila snapped a bracelet on Blake and called for teleport.

The teleport field took all four of them, neatly slicing through the chains that extended past the aura, leaving Avon and Blake with the cuffs and several links hanging from them. 

There was the usual mad dash to the flight deck. Jenna looked up from the controls as they came in. "Blake, they're almost on us. What sh... Never mind." 

Blake stood there, arms crossed, and frustration evident in his eyes as the crew efficiently carried out evasive maneuvers and blasted three pursuit ships, all without a word of direction from him. After it was over, he gave Avon a steady look, recognizing the smirk even through the tape over Avon's mouth.

Vila grinned and pulled out a bottle of something green. "Oh, Blake, you don't mind if I have a drink, do you? No, I didn't think so. Cheers!"

Avon's eyes crinkled even further in amusement, but narrowed when Vila went on. "Ave, old buddy, old pal, I've always wanted to tell you something... you run like a girl. You should wear trainers, not high-heeled..."

Gan put his hand over Vila's mouth. "He's too excited to know what he's saying." Gan looked at Blake and Avon.

Cally interposed herself between Avon's glare and Vila. "We should get you two to the medical unit and remove that tape."

Avon raised his eyebrows, and Blake made an interrogative sound. 

"Raising the body temperature causes the tape to degrade and then it can be removed without too great a loss of skin," Cally explained. "I can induce a mild viral infection..."

Blake went pale and hastily scribbled a note on a datapad, holding it up for her to see. "No! Choke to death!"

Cally looked around for explanation, and Gan provided it. She looked blank for a moment. "Oh. Aurons don't get stomach upset as a result of viral infection."

Avon snatched the datapad and wrote. "Hot shower."

Blake nodded.

***

Vila had partly redeemed himself by removing their cuffs, but from the look in his eyes Avon was still considering deltacide.

Blake had got over his annoyance by the time they stripped and entered the communal shower. The Liberator's builders apparently had no privacy concept. The crew had enclosed several of the toilets, but decided it wasn't worth the effort of making separate shower stalls. They each had slightly staggered shift times so usually only one person at a time showered. On the occasions when there was a rush after an unusually sweaty mission, the camaraderie felt good.

Being captured had got Blake's adrenaline going as it usually did, and he entered the shower half-cocked. He glanced at Avon, noticed the same effect and shrugged. Even Avon was only human, it seemed.

Avon followed Blake's gaze and then pointedly turned his back. Blake's eyes were laughing as he picked up a wet towel, expertly twirled it, and snapped Avon in the butt. Avon whirled as if shot and Blake went down under the sudden impact of Avon's slightly smaller, but solidly built, frame barreling into him. 

Blake's breath 'oofed' out his nose and he prepared to fight back when he suddenly realized Avon's grip had drifted south. He froze in shock, despite the hot water flowing over both of them. 

Avon settled astride Blake's thighs and put their cocks together- comparing them, apparently.

Blake blinked. Their dick-measuring contests had never been literal. Blake's eyebrows crawled into his sopping wet hairline as Avon applied shower gel and began stroking both of them. This would never do. He could not allow his leadership to be undermined like this. He took the gel bottle away from Avon, pushed Avon's hands away and began stroking their cocks himself.

Avon half-closed his eyes and moved against Blake. His soap-slippery hands went up Blake's chest and began playing with Blake's nipples. 

Blake put a hand behind Avon's balls, and down. Avon's legs spread immediately and the look on Avon's face was anything but forbidding.

 _In for a centi, in for a credit._ Blake used more gel and traced a finger up Avon's crack. Avon made a whistling noise, high in his nose and grabbed his arse cheeks with both hands, pulling them apart.

Blake took the hint and shoved a finger in. Avon started wriggling, like a fish on a hook. Blake added a few more digits to his Avon-hook, wondering if the tight-arsed bastard could take his whole hand. He gave it a try, just for luck.

Avon squeaked and his eyes opened wide. Blake withdrew his hand and stroked Avon's thigh in apology. Avon muttered something undoubtedly impolite even through the handicap of the tape, and started to move up and off of Blake. Blake sighed and released his grip. Avon grabbed Blake's cock and sat on it in one quick, sinuous movement, engulfing Blake all the way to the balls.

Blake gasped in shock. _Fuck, he's tight!_

Avon grunted and let out a long breath, staring straight up at the bulkhead. Then he grabbed his cock and started rocking on Blake and yanking at himself. Blake made an inarticulate protest and tried to wank Avon. They began wrestling for control and somehow Avon wound up face down on the tiles, arse in the air, Blake up his bottom and both Blake's hands working Avon's shaft.

Avon turned his head to one side and gave Blake a glare, then closed his eyes and started pushing back to meet Blake's rhythm.

Blake was enjoying himself immensely, with his only regret his inability to tell Avon just how lovely he looked with Blake's dick shoving into him. Avon squirmed and on about the fifteenth hard pump into his arse, his eyes suddenly crossed, he gave a muffled shriek and went boneless under Blake.

Blake considered pulling out and finishing himself off by hand, but the thought vanished and he continued vigorously fucking Avon's warm and pliant body, until he came several minutes later. He lay on Avon for a moment, chest heaving as he tried to get enough air. Instinctively he brushed at his mouth. The tape split in the middle and he gasped and began trying to pick off the pieces, now brittle and gummy.

Avon wheezed. Blake reluctantly pulled back, unable to resist watching as his cock eased out of Avon, followed by a dribble of semen. 

Avon rolled over and picked at the tape around his own mouth, splitting it down the center. "Don't tear at it." He groaned and eased himself to his knees and then staggered to his feet, ignoring Blake's outstretched hand. He got a packet of skin lotion from the shower shelf, smeared a few drops around his mouth and peeled off the tape, smoothly. He tossed Blake the remainder of the lotion.

Blake stared at the lotion, then up at Avon.

Avon grinned, and limped out of the shower room.

 

\-- (and since I stumbled over one of my old sigs):

Every time someone bashes Avon, Servalan destroys a planet.

Save the Earth, be nice to Avon.


End file.
